1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved zipper head, and more particular to an improved zipper head that can restrict the position of a horse hook, have a better structural strength and can be assembled more easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional zipper puller includes a puller, a horse hook, an elastic piece, a cap and a pulling piece. The horse hook is pressed to fit in guiding grooves of the puller via the elastic piece. One end of the pulling piece is positioned under the horse hook. The cap is fixed on the puller and covers above the horse hook and the elastic piece. For example, Taiwan Patent Publication No. M292296 discloses an assembled structure (II) of a zipper head.
However, in the conventional zipper head, the horse hook is pressed to fit in the guiding grooves of the puller via the elastic piece. Since the horse hook can be fixed only by means of the elastic force of the elastic piece, the fulcrum portion of the horse hook may be displaced excessively due to an extreme pulling force of the pulling piece. As a result, the horse hook may get deformed or deviate from a predetermined position.
Consequently, because of the above technical defects, the inventor keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.